Secrets
by Maaya Makimachi
Summary: Gargoyles/Labryinth crossover. Sarah is heartbroken and goes to visit her uncle who is dun...dunn...dunnn...Xanatos!!! Wacky stuff starts to happen!


Secrets **__**

Secrets

It was a perfect night, unusual for the middle of winter. The moon was full and high in the night sky; the stars glittered like diamonds against it. Sarah sighed happily, staring at it with a feeling of deep content. She snuggled closer to her fiancée and smiled as his arms tightened around her. 

It had been six years since the Labyrinth, when as a young and spoiled girl she had wished her baby brother into the arms of a very handsome and very dangerous man, who was known also as Jareth, King of the Goblins and ruler of all the Underground.

She had been shocked to say the least, but also flattered that the Goblin King had seen fit to answer her wish, but underneath it all she had been _very_ scared.

She would have probably taken his present without a second thought. That is she _would_ have if not for that big mouth of his mocking her at every turn, and to top it all off he had the audacity to tell her not to defy him when he was openly and unabashedly challenging her.

Sarah sighed again, but the time out of sadness. She was 21 now and happily engaged, but she had no one to celebrate it with. No girlfriends except two but they were currently in Paris, France at the moment enjoying a long overdue vacation from their jobs as fashion designers.

There were her friends from the Labyrinth but they had not come when she called, and she missed them terribly. 

She had been alone for 2 years...that is until she met Maaya and Keiwen-Pi.

She smiled at that.

Flash back

She had been walking to school when she had heard someone shouting for someone to slowdown. She had thought that they had been talking to her so she had stopped and turned around only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged to school by a very big dust-cloud. 

When it had stopped and she had been released, she had stared at it until the dust settled and revealed a girl with the most vibrant silver hair and golden eyes she had ever looked at. When she looked again she saw that the girl was _strangling_ a girl with the most amazing green eyes that seemed to change color every second, and red hair she had ever seen!

The girl with the silver hair was yelling at the redhead. "You little twit! Did you really have to drag me all the way here?" She yelled, tightening her grip on the girl's neck.

"C-can't…breathe, Keiwen-chan." The girl wheezed trying desperately to detach the silver-haired girl's hands.

Sarah couldn't believe what the girl was doing! 'Well, I guess I should stop this. Sigh.' She thought striding towards the girl and pulling her off of the now blue redhead. "What do you think you are doing!" She asked going over to the redhead and helping her up.

"Don't worry she does this all the time, right Kei-chan?" The girl asked.

The other girl snorted. "Yes, but you deserved it! I mean really it's an hour before school starts! What were you thinking?" Keiwen-Pi asked.

Maaya shrugged. "Well, I told you about the dream didn't I?" She said looking from Keiwen-Pi to Sarah pointedly.

"You mean _she _is the one?" Keiwen asked eyeing Sarah with respect.

Maaya nodded and turned to see the look of bewilderment on Sarah's face. Don't mind that, it's just a little code we have. My name's Maaya! What's yours?" She asked bouncing up and down.

Sarah looked at her with suspicion for a second then smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Sarah." 

From that day on they had been inseparable. Sarah had grown to think of them as sisters instead of friends. Keiwen-Pi, who liked to be called Kei-chan by her friends, turned out to be very wise.

Sarah smiled fondly again and fell asleep with that same smile on her face.

...In the Labyrinth...

Jareth threw the crystal in his hand across the room and watched through tear filled eyes as it shattered. As the shards fell his heart broke...again. The first time had been when, "she", had spoken those dreaded words, "You have no power over me!" tears fell down his pristine cheeks as he suffered in silence.

Then as his sorrow eased abit a new and stronger emotion arose...Rage. Pure and unadulterated rage fueled by possessiveness and jealousy.

Jareth saw red as he thought of Sarah, _HIS_ Sarah, lying in the arms of another man.

He called up another crystal and looked into it. There he saw Sarah, except she was eating breakfast and laughing as, "the man", kept falling over while trying to toss pancakes into the air. 

He fought down the jealousy and rage that threatened to consume him. He growled in frustration as he saw the man come back up covered in flower and lean down to kiss his Sarah on the lips. 

The kiss innocent as it may have seemed quickly progressed into something far more dangerous. He cringed slightly as he heard a moan escape her lips. 

He knew that if he allowed the to continue he would not be able to control, the rage already rising in his soul, the urge to disembowel the "boy" that currently had his tongue down _his_ Sarah's throat.

He threw another crystal at the image and smiled as he watched the scene come to an abrupt halt.

~Sarah~

Sarah patted her fiancée on the back. He was still sulking about what happened earlier this morning. She sighed, 'Why do men get all touchy when someth9ing like this happens? I mean it's perfectly natural.' She thought. She smiled as she remembered a similar conversation with her friends...

"Well, of course they get all moody when they can't live up to their reputation's, sugar!" Maaya had exclaimed when she had asked. "They get like that because of the pride all men hold for their ability to deliver whenever the mood hits. When something like that happens they think that they can't face their buddies when they go to brag about how many times in one day they delivered. It' really nothing personnel sugar their pride has just been hurt."

She heard a snort and turned to see Keiwen-Pi standing against a tree. "That is a good point, Maa-chan, but I don't see why this is relevant information, after all why would one want to find out." At our blank looks she sighed and continued, "I mean why would you want to sleep with anyone?"

Maaya chuckled and shook her head. "Well, you and I may be loners cupcake, but that does not mean Sarah is or has to be one." She said purposefully using the nickname that gotten Kei-chan's nerves.

Keiwen-Pi scowled. "Well, I know that Sarah isn't a loner, nor will she ever be one, I mean with that dream and all." She said waving it off...

Sarah sighed again, "Mike relax it's perfectly normal." She patted his back again and stood up walking to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of OJ. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"HI sugar!" A cheery voice exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Maa-chan." She said a relieved smile lit up her face. "How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just fine. Paris was fun but the minute we got off the jet we were immediately swamped by all the top fashion companies and there news people shadows. All we did was work and interview for the press. I do think that Kei-chan had lots of fun though." Maaya said taking a deep breath.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah went to open it, portable phone in hand. When she opened the door a very energetic redhead immediately knocked her down.

"Maaya! What are you doing here?" Sarah asked hugging the redhead tightly.

Maaya got up and dusted off her green dress. The dress had a high neckline, a slightly wavy skirt, and vines crawling up her arms and down her skirt. At closer exception of her left hand you could see a green boa wrapped around her wrist. 

"I see you brought Eartha along." Sarah noted slyly. Maaya was known for her pet boa on nosy reporters, not to mention her business partners that got on her nerves.

The snake reared up and reached towards Sarah. 

She laughed and stood reaching out her hand so the snake could crawl up her hand and onto her arm. She fit snugly. Eartha hissed softly and squeezed in greeting.

Keiwen-Pi came in and eyed the snake with contempt. "So the snake gets a "hug" and I get left out. Well fine." She huffed.

Sarah smiled and hugged her friend. "Hey Kei-chan! Gods how I missed you guys!" She said.

"Yeah well we missed you to." Keiwen said walking over and eyeing the still sulking Mark. "Say what's wrong with you?" She asked.

Mark looked at her and turned away. "None of your business." He said stiffly.

Maaya looked at him with knowing eyes. "So you couldn't deliver eh? Nothing to be ashamed about, me boyo. After all it's perfectly natural." She said happily.

"Finally! I was wondering when you would give out. Maybe now she'll get some sense knocked into her and go find another guy." Keiwen teased.

Mark glared at her than got up and walked to the door. "Bye honey! I have to go to work now." He said giving her a peck on the cheek and heading out the door.

Kei-chan looked at his back and snorted. "Good riddance! Why won't you leave him already?" Keiwen asked.

Sarah sighed, Keiwen and Mark had never gotten along. Infact neither had Mark and Maa-chan and she got along with everybody. "I love him." She said quietly. 

Maaya looked at her back and than back at Keiwen. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Kei-chan?" She asked.

Kei-chan nodded and they headed into the bedroom. "So what are we gonna do?" She asked when they had closed the door.

"We have to go to plan B." Maaya said with and evil chuckle.

Keiwen raised one delicate silver eyebrow. "Well, this should get very interesting." She said with a feral smile.

~Jareth~

Jareth looked at the two in the bedroom with wide eyes. "What in blazes are _they_ doing there. And why didn't the Guardian attack Sarah?" He asked. He was very confused. Then he thought of something that made him extremely angry. "If my meddlesome brother has anything to do with this..." He said vanquishing the crystal and teleporting to Avalon.

"OBERON!" He bellowed as he appeared in the throne room.

King Oberon, Jareth's younger brother and King of the world between worlds looked up and smiled. "Why brother! What a pleasant surprise." He said going up and hugging him. He then noticed the dark look on his brother's face. "What's wrong." He said. In all of his eons not once had he ever seen his elder brother lose his cool.

Jareth stared at his brother. 'Well, I guess that rules out the idea that he sent them there.' He thought. He sighed and sat on the throne table. "The celestial warriors, your sister-in-laws are interfering with an old acquaintance of mine." He said. He didn't want his brother to know who this acquaintance was, just yet.

Oberon looked at him in disbeliefe. "They what!" He said.

"They are interffering with and old acquaintance of mine." He repeated calmly.

"Well, then we will have to talk with Titania about this." He said and walked off to the gardens where his wife usually was at this hour.

~Xanatos~

Richard Xanatos looked at his secretary in annoyance. "When did I have a neice?" He asked.

Owen cleared his throat. "It seems that your sister had a daughter." He said calmly.

Xanatos raised and eyebrow. 'Well,' He thought. 'we will have to meet this neice of mine.' He looked at Owen. "What is she like?" He asked genuinly curious.

"She is an actress and is rumered to be very beautiful and mysterious. She is rarely seen, except when she is on stage. I believe that her acting skills are very good." Owen said surprised despite himself that his boss would take interest so easily.

Xanatos grinned. "Well, send her an invetation to come and join us here in Manhatton." He said.

"Send who and invitation, darling?" Fox asked just coming in carrying her son.

"Oh, just a long lost neice of mine." He said with a smile.

Fox raised a delicate red eyebrow at this. "I thought that you only had a barren sister." She said.

"Well, so did I. It turns out that she had daughter." He said.

Fox smiled. "Well, I do hope she will come soon. I just can't wait to meet her." She said with an evil grin.

~Sarah~

Sarah looked at the letter in her hand in disbeliefe. She read it again. "Dear Sarah Williams, You are cordially invited to the residence of a Mister Richard Xanatos and his wife, a Fox Xanatos. Both of whom you are the neice of."

She had known that she had an Uncle but she had thought that he was dead! Her mother had only mentioned him in the past tense. "So it looks like I'm going to Manhattan." She said.

Mark looked at her startled. "No you're not." He said simply.

She looked at him. "Yes, I am." She said. Mark had been a bit to bosy lately for her tastes.

"No you're not." He said again and then turned to his paper. "If you do then the weddings off." He said.

She looked at him. "Well, the I guess the weddings off." She said and threw the ring at him. She got up and ran out of his apartment slamming the door behind her.

~Maaya~

Maaya smiled as she looked at the stunned Mark. "Well, now the fun begins." She said.

Keiwen laughed. "It's about time she got it through her head that the creep was too low for her." She said. "I am sorry that we had to force him to show his true nature show. I mean did you see her face when she threw the ring at him?" Keiwen asked.

Maaya nodded sadly. "Yes, but we knew that it was either this way or she would marry him and ind out more about his true nature than just his bossiness." She said sadly. When they had first mt mark they had both sensed the evil in him. When she had out a truth spell on him to see if he truly was evil he had told her that he was waiting till after the marriage and then he was going to show Sarah who was the boss.

"True, but it still hurts to see her this defastated." Kewen said. 

Maaya smiled. "Well, at least her furture is looking brighter." She said secretly.

"What have you done Fate?" She asked.

"Me, oh nothing. Just a little matchmaker." She said and laughed.

~Sarah~

Sarah walked onto the plane and stored her bags in the compartment above her seat. She was in first class for this trip.

She sighed as she remembered when she got home after canceling the engagement. 

She had come home in tears only to find Keiwen-Pi and Maaya there waiting for her. They had comforted her and vowed vengeance on Mark for the way he had treated her. The had even helped her pack encouraging her all the way.

"We'll probably end up in Manhatten anyway so keep a look out for us. Okay?" Maay had said at the gate.

Sarah had nodded unable to speak for fear that if she did she would break down in tears.

She jumped when she heard the captain announce that they had landed. She hadn't realized so much time had past. She sighed and got her things and left. 

When she entered the airport she looked around and found a middle aged man holding up a sign that read, "Sarah Williams", and talking on a cell phone.

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her he looked annoyed. "May I help you miss?" He asked in clipped tones.

Sarah stared at him. There was something about him that felt vaguely familiar. She shook her head and smiled. "I do believe you can. You see my name is Sarah Williams." She siad extending her hand.

Owen looked at her and then bent down an dkissed her proffrered hand. "It is nice to meet you Miss. Sarah." He said standing up straight.

She stared at him. "Why did you kiss my hand?" She asked.

He looked at her. "It is proper etiquette when one meets a Lady." He said.

  
Sarah blushed. "Well, then should we go?" He asked.

She nodded and allowed him to steer her outside to a white limosine.

When they arrived at the castle she had been filled on what to expect at the castle. 

"Don't ever go outside at night." Owen was saying.

His words washed over her as she got a glimpse of her new home. 'It's not your home, Sarah. It's only temporary.' She thought to herself.


End file.
